Slytherin's Knife
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Draco becomes a Death Eater, and is forced to get close to Harry in order to lure him to the Dark Lord. Can he resist? Will Harry forgive him?


"Good boy, Draco… now come here. I'd like to discuss… your first mission. This one… takes place, a little closer to home." The Dark Lord spoke slowly, almost as if he had trouble breathing. Hesitation wrapped itself around my ankles, Fear gripped my heart in her claws and I found I couldn't move. "Draco! Get in here, Boy… we have a _private_ matter to discuss."

Each word he hissed made my skin crawl, but I forced my body to move. My legs carried him into his room and the door closed behind me. I could only imagine how my parents must have felt. Mother must have been so worried and Father was probably disgusted and blaming himself… but it wasn't his fault. I become a Death Eater to make him proud… not because he forced me. That was to be my choice. This was the last of my summers, and it would lead into my sixth and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only part that really bugged me about it, was that it would most likely be the last time I saw him alive… my lover, Harry Potter.

The Dark Lord grabbed my left hand and pulled me into his lap, not bothering to be gentle about it. He ignored my yelp and tore the left sleeve from my dress shirt before he placed his mark in my skin. I couldn't help but moan out loud. It hurt… but it felt good at the same time; almost like when Harry would bite me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a grin slither onto the Dark Lord's face and before I knew it, he had me pinned to his bed. "Such a good boy… and such sweet moans… how can I resist?" he cackled. "And why should I have to? You're mine now!"

"M-My lord, I don't believe it works that way… I'm still a student, after all…" I protested, trying not to offend. The last thing I wanted was to die without telling those I loved how I felt. At the time, Severus was the only one who knew how much I love him.

The Dark Lord grinned and sat up slowly. "Of course… I'd much rather not distract you from your education… you're no good to me stupid… I've already got Crabbe and Goyle for that."

I forced a laugh and pressed the wrinkles out of my shirt before going out to show my arm to the other Death Eaters as I was told to. My mother shivered and hid her face in her hands. "Sh-she's just so proud…" Father lied when he asked about it. "It looks good on you, Draco, my boy… like it belongs there."

"I agree, Lucius… He'll make a fine addition to our lovely little group." Sarcasm swam in every word he'd spoken. My father, Severus and I were the only good looking male Death Eaters. The rest of them looked to me like they'd been run through a mill and glued or sewn back together. Lovely was hardly the right word. My father chuckled uneasily and nodded. My body was shaking slightly. I didn't want to be alone with the Dark Lord… not ever.

Severus wrapped his arms around me and I felt every trace of fear melt away as though those arms were a warm blanket wrapped around my timid, freezing, heart. "I shall take the boy off to bed, my lord. School starts tomorrow, and he will do well to be rested enough to face it."

Finally! An excuse to leave! I smiled up at Severus and faked a yawn, then smiled at my Father. Voldemort had other plans. "No, Severus… I will take the boy to bed… I still have yet to give him his mission."

Severus bowed respectively and let his arms slip off of me. "Very well, my Lord. I shall see you tomorrow morning, Mister Malfoy. I expect you to get a full night of rest."

"Yes sir." I nodded and smiled.

Walking by my side to my room, the Dark Lord wore a wicked grin the entire time. He stopped me in the doorway. "Draco, my dear," his cold hand caressed my cheek, "tomorrow, when you get on that train, you are only to show your arm to someone you know to be close to someone downstairs… am I understood?" I nodded and he continued, "Your mission is to find a way for them to get into the school if necessary… through a secret passage… can you do that for me, Draco?"

"If I do… will everything be alright again? My father can have his spot back?"

"Yes, of course… and you'll get a spot close to my heart as well. Now, I want you to start as soon as you get to school." He chuckled and turned away, "Oh… and one more thing…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"…You must kill Dumbledore."


End file.
